


Shift

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets his wisdom teeth taken out. A whole lot of confusion ensues. Future!Klaine (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 19:Shift)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes I've made! Thank you in advance.

Blaine shifted listlessly in the cold, plastic waiting room chair.

He knew there wasn't anything he could do, and that the chance of anything going wrong was practically astronomical, but he still worried. He'd brought a couple of sudoku's as well as the latest issue of _Vogue_ with him, on the off chance he felt up to doing something other than panic over his husband's fate, but it was very unlikely the bag even crossed his mind.

He fidgeted restlessly for the entirety of the hours Kurt was in, making the nurses at the station look over to him, sometimes with a sympathetic look on their face, other times annoyed.

Finally, a doctor came out, looked down at the clipboard in her hand and adressed him and the other five people in the waiting room.

"Anderson-Hummel?" she asked.

Blaine shot up immediately. He all but ran to the woman, starting to talk before they were even face-to-face.

"Is he okay? Did everything go alright? Were there any complications? He's okay, right?" Blaine spewed question after question.

"Woah, sir, calm down." the doctor said, clearly taken aback.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I apologize. I'm just really anxious. Is he okay?" he asked, a tad embaressed.

"Yes, he's perfectly alright. No complications or anything. Your husband's wisdom teeth were successfully extracted. He's awake if you want to talk to him. A nurse will show you to his room."

Blaine nodded and immediately turned to leave, but the doctor placed an hand on his forearm. "Just a word of advice though; don't take anything he says literally. Most patients are pretty out of it in the first couple of hours."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blaine thanked her gratefully, and headed to the nurse's station.

Once he was in the room, and he saw Kurt laying on the bed, gauzes sticking out of his mouth but otherwise fine, he let out a breath he'd been holding.

"Hey, sweetie." Blaien said, going over to the bed and sitting on the chair beside it. He heard the door shut, but he didn't really care.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No." came the answer from Kurt, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"What's the matter darling? Does your mouth hurt a lot? I can go get the nu--" he started to say but was interrupted.

"No. Well, yes, of course it does, but no."

"Then why are you not okay?"

"Blaine's not here. Where is he? I want my Blaine." Kurt said, and Blaine would have laughed had a tear not fallen from Kurt's eyes, slowly rolling down his cheek.

Instead of laughing, he scooted closer and brought his hand up to carefully, gently place his hand on Kurt cheek, tenderly wiping the tear away and making Kurt face him.

"Darling, I'm right here. I'm Blaine. And I'm here." he said, wanting to make Kurt's sadness disappear.

"You are?" Kurt asked in a small voice, looking hopeful, and had he been able to, Blaine could swear he would have been pouting adorably.

"Yes, my love. I'm right here, by your side." Blaine reassured, reaching out for Kurt's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Instead of the reaction he expected to get, Kurt brought his other arm and smacked him in the chest.

"Why are you here? You have a shift to go to. You mustn't be late for shifts, Blaine! Ronny will fire you, and then what?" Kurt exclaimed, and he seemed angry.

Now, Blaine was confused. And now he understood what the doctor had meant earlier.

"Kurt," he started slowly, "we don't have shifts anymore darling. We're far from the time when we worked at the diner together. We've made it on Broadway, silly. We don't need to work at the diner anymore."

"We don't?" Kurt asked with a frown on his face.

His husband was utterly ridiculous. And made a little bit adorable. Or a lot a bit. "No, we don't." Blaine responded with a chuckle.

"Okay." Kurt nodded, seemingly taking his word for it.

He tried to yawn, but winced, letting out a small whimper. He frowned, his eyes filling with tears as he looked up at Blaine.

"It hurts. Why does it hurt?" he asked, like a small child alerting his parents of a scraped knee.

"It's alright, love. I'll go get the nurse and see what we can do about that, okay?" Blaine said and made to get up, but Kurt tightened his hold on his hand.

"No, don't go! Don't leave, please!" Kurt pleaded with him.

"Uh. Are you sure? The nurses will make it stop hurting." Blaine said, trying to convince his husband to let him go.

"No, it's okay. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." Kurt's expression was cheery, seemingly having forgotten about the past couple of minutes.

"Alright." Blaine relented, taking a seat again.

Kurt's head lolled in his direction, and his eyes were half-closed and unfocused when he said

"Sing for me?"

"I would love nothing more." Blaine responded, before starting to hum a few bars from a random top-40 song that came to his mind.

When the song ended and he glanced down at his husband, he noticed that Kurt had fallen asleep, and that their fingers were still locked together.

He smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead and resigned himself to a couple hours of staring at his sleeping husband's profile. He didn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135505596905/shift for anyone interested.


End file.
